Melting a prodigy's heart
by BlackAngel of Paris
Summary: While in Germany Tezuka became close friends with another patient. Toyoma Yumi certainly left an impression on the captain of the Seigaku team. This is their story. TezukaXOC.
1. Chapter 1

Melting a prodigy's heart

Melting a prodigy's heart

A/N: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 1:

Tezuka got off the plane at Munich's international airport. After collecting his luggage, he turned and exited the terminal into the waiting area.

He pushed up his glasses before glancing around for the person who was supposed to pick him up. Looking around he caught sight of a girl holding up a card with his name on it. Hoisting his luggage higher on his shoulder, Tezuka made his way over to the girl.

The young girl upon seeing Tezuka stop in front of her and her companion looked at him and asked in fluent Japanese:

"Tezuka Kunimitsu?"

Tezuka merely nodded as an answer. The girl smiled at him before speaking again.

"Welcome to Germany. I hope your flight was okay. This is Frank, he's the clinic's unofficial chauffer." She said indicating the tall stoic blond man who stood next to her.

Frank nodded a hello to Tezuka and offered to carry his bags. Tezuka hesitated before handing over his bags. Frank picked them up and promptly turned and started to walk towards an exit.

Tezuka fell in stride next to the young girl, who in height only came up to his shoulder. They walked in silence to the car, which was waiting for them outside the terminal.

In the car the girl pointed out to him the various historical sites of Munich which they drove past on their way to the clinic.

Thirty minutes after leaving the airport, they pulled up in front of the entrance of the clinic. Tezuka got out only to be greeted by a red headed woman who introduced herself as his doctor.

She escorted Tezuka to her office where she spent an hour with him explaining the treatment he would receive and how the clinic functioned.

As she saw Tezuka to the door, Tezuka asked about his belongings.

"Where will my bags be?" he asked politely.

"Oh don't worry about that, they have been put in your room. Room 121. Yumi will have made sure everything is ready for you. If you have any questions you can ask her. She's been here for over a year now."

"Yumi?" asked a puzzled Tezuka since he had no idea to who she was referring to.

"Toyoma Yumi, the young girl who met you at the airport."

"Ah. I see, what job does she do here?" Tezuka asked curious since the girl looked his age.

"Oh she doesn't work here. She's a patient. She had a bad accident a year and a half ago and had to have surgery on her left ankle. She had a bad accident on horseback while on holiday. Her family lives in the States, but she's almost healed now only another month or two and she should be able to go home. She plays tennis just like you. She's the only other Japanese person in the clinic. Although most people in the clinic all speak English. So you shouldn't have too much trouble understanding everyone. The tennis courts are around the back if you want to go look there first."

Tezuka nodded to his doctor before leaving her office. Opting to visit the courts before going to unpack Tezuka made his way outside.

The courts were empty except one where somebody was practicing serves. Tezuka watched from a distance as the person served out of curiosity, only to have his eyes widen at the serve. It was unlike anything he had ever seen. His curiosity as a tennis player overcame him and he set off to ask the person about that serve.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Yumi sighed as she served again. She would have preferred to be playing against someone but Hannah had already left for the day.

As she performed her signature serve, her thoughts wandered to the stoic newcomer she and Frank had picked up at the airport. The boy was stoic, but Yumi knew from what she had been told that he was an impressive tennis player.

'Maybe he would be willing to play a match once he's allowed to.' She thought to herself before she grabbed another ball and served.

Her racket hit the ball at an angle, making the ball spin on itself as it travelled through the air at a high speed. The ball hit the court and instead of bouncing forward towards the back of the court, the ball bounced backwards towards the net thanks to the spin on it.

Yumi smirked to herself. She had yet to meet someone who could stop that serve successfully.

A voice brought Yumi out from her thoughts and startled her as she thought she was the only one out on the courts.

"That's an interesting serve, what is it called?"

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

As he got closer, Tezuka recognized the person as the girl who picked him up at the airport. Toyoma Yumi.

She was a petite girl but her body was mostly lean muscle. She was thin, and upon first glance fragile and weak. But from that serve Tezuka doubted that was the case. There was a lot of power in that serve.

As he asked his question, he could see that he had startled her. She stood back from her serving position and turned to face him.

Tezuka stood hands in pockets waiting for an answer.

Yumi recognized the boy in front of her as the one she had picked up from the airport.

'Tezuka Kunimitsu, tennis player. My age…. Kind of cute looking…' she thought, but then came back to earth realising he was waiting for her to answer him.

"I call it a backspin serve." She answered.

"I've never heard of it before." Said Tezuka as he tried to recognise the name of the move.

"Well that's because it's an original move. I made it based on the Twist serve, Have you ever seen that move?" Yumi explained.

"Ah I see. Impressive. Yes I know the Twist serve. A friend of mine uses it often in his matches." Answered Tezuka.

A bell rang out in the courtyard interrupting their conversation.

"Ah time for dinner." Said Yumi as she packed her rackets away. "Do you know how to get to the cafeteria?"

Tezuka shook his head to indicate no. Yumi merely laughed and slung her tennis bag over her shoulder before walking over to Tezuka.

"Come on. I'll show you where to go. And if you eat dinner with me I'll explain the back spin serve to you. And maybe you could tell me about your moves as well."

Yumi said as she faced him, holding her hand out.

"Very well then. Let us go eat Toyoma-san" said Tezuka as he shook her hand.

"Call me Yumi." She answered back.

And that was how Tezuka made a new friend upon the day of his arrival.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Over the next month Tezuka and Yumi had become close friends. They both had the same coach, and they spent most of their spare time together, studying, or visiting places in Munich. For Yumi it was nice to have someone who could speak fluent Japanese; and for Tezuka it was nice to be able to talk to a girl properly.

As Yumi brushed her hair before doing it up in a high ponytail and then plaiting it, she thought of what was going to happen today. Today Tezuka's team was coming to visit during their break.

Humming as she made her way down towards the reception, she tried to recall all their names. Tezuka had told her about them, but she had never seen pictures of them, so she had no idea what they were going to look like.

As she arrived at the entrance to the reception, she heard Tezuka talking. Standing near the wall so that she couldn't be seen, Yumi looked at the scene in front of her.

She felt a pang of hurt as she watched Tezuka be reunited with his team. She watched as he took a medal off one of them and thanked them, and then realised something that made her feel sick to her stomach.

Making a choice, she turned on her heel and ran back to her room.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Tezuka watched, while holding back a smile, as everyone laughed at what he said to Echizen, when suddenly a flurry of movement caught his eye. He turned fast enough to see a long plait of braided hair disappear round a corner.

Tezuka had spent enough time with Yumi to know that was how she did her hair when she wanted to look nice.

'Why did she just leave though? She said she was looking forward to meeting my team.'

Tezuka was distracted from his thoughts by Oishi who asked.

"Something wrong Tezuka?"

"No. Come I will show you my room before I show you the city." Said Tezuka before leading the team to his room.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Yumi heard them pass her room; she had to say he was right when he said that his team could be very noisy at times.

Yumi was curled up into a ball, back against her door as the thought of Tezuka made her think back to the realisation she had only just made earlier.

'As soon as his treatment ends he'll go back to Japan, back to his team, and forget all about me. So why does that bother me so much? I mean it's unavoidable. He has to go back to Tokyo, and soon I'll go back to the States. We'll probably never see each other again after leaving this clinic. Sure I'll miss having him as a friend, but I can make other friends in the US…………………..but why does it hurt so much when I think of never seeing him again.'

Puzzled Yumi went and picked up her cell phone before dialling a very well used number.

The phone rang a few times before the other person picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hannah, its Yumi. Can you spare a minute?"

"Sure what's on your mind?"

With that Yumi started to explain her problem to her trainer, and asked for help figuring out what was wrong.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Tezuka was just shutting the door to his room, after having taken five minutes to get all the regulars out of it and into the corridor, when a loud scream made him abandon his door and whip his head towards the source of the scream.

"I'M WHAT!!"

The regulars all fell silent at the scream and had puzzled looks on their faces. Tezuka waited a few minutes, but when only silence followed, his frown deepened. Rapidly locking his door he strode past his team mates and stopped in front of the room numbered 118.

Ignoring the curious looks of his team mates, Tezuka knocked rapidly on the door.

When no answer came he repeated his knocking again, and called out.

"Yumi? Yumi is everything alright?"

Fuji's interest was caught.

'Yumi?' he thought 'Tezuka hasn't said anything about a Yumi. Boy or girl I wonder.'

His thoughts were interrupted when a voice rang through the door. The words spoken shocking the regulars.

"OH! Nothing's wrong. Don't worry Kunimitsu everything's fine."

Fuji let a grin slip onto his lips.

'A Girl and she called him Kunimitsu. Well this is interesting; I think this deserves a bit of investigating.' He thought.

Tezuka frowned at the closed door before departing, taking his team mates with him.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Back in her room Yumi was having a hard time believing what Hannah was telling her.

"I'm not; I mean he's only a friend…."

"Yumi that boy is much more important to you than just a normal friend. You Love him."

"But…"

"You can deny it all you want, but that's the only logical conclusion. Look just calm down a bit and think about it okay. I'll call you back later ok?"

"Sure. Try not to drink too much Hannah."

"Will do." Answered her trainer before hanging up.

Yumi looked at her cell phone for a second before setting it down on the desk, before turning and letting herself fall straight into her bed. All the while letting out a growl of frustration.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

It had been a week, Tezuka thought. He was in the car on the way back to the clinic. He had just seen his team off at the airport. To his disappointment and annoyance, they hadn't been able to meet Yumi.

He had hardly seen head or tail of the girl all week and it was annoying him. She was clearly avoiding him for some reason. Why she was he had no idea.

Tezuka Kunimitsu didn't like not knowing things. So he was resolved to track her down and talk to her.

He walked down the halls in a resolved manner and as he came up to Yumi's room he saw Hannah coming out of her room.

Upon seeing Tezuka Hannah sighed before telling him:

"She's in there. I know you're annoyed and puzzled but take it easy on her okay. She a bit confused and upset at the moment."

Tezuka nodded, and Hannah sighed before stepping out of the way to allow his access to Yumi's room.

Tezuka entered the room quietly closing the door behind him. His gaze was drawn to the girl who was perched on her windowsill staring out into space.

Absently Yumi heard the door close then open and then close again. Assuming it was Hannah she asked:

"Did you forget something Hannah?"

"I'm not Hannah." Came a smooth deep voice which had been haunting her for the past few days in her dreams.

Spinning her head to face him she stared at the boy she had spent all week avoiding.

Tezuka was standing with his back against her door, arms crossed across his chest, eyes fixed on her watching her every movement. He looked so handsome in the black shirt and jeans he was wearing.

As she gaped at him, she managed to say something.

"Kunimitsu…"

"Yumi we need to talk."

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

A/N: had an idea hit me on a 7 hour flight. Sorry about my other PoT fic, for some reasons the chapters didn't save so I have to rewrite them. Hope you enjoy this. Please Review… Thanks. Ciao.


	2. Chapter 2

Melting a prodigy's heart

Melting a prodigy's heart

A/N: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Last time:

Tezuka entered the room quietly closing the door behind him. His gaze was drawn to the girl who was perched on her windowsill staring out into space.

Absently Yumi heard the door close then open and then close again. Assuming it was Hannah she asked:

"Did you forget something Hannah?"

"I'm not Hannah." Came a smooth deep voice which had been haunting her for the past few days in her dreams.

Spinning her head to face him she stared at the boy she had spent all week avoiding.

Tezuka was standing with his back against her door, arms crossed across his chest, eyes fixed on her watching her every movement. He looked so handsome in the black shirt and jeans he was wearing.

As she gaped at him, she managed to say something.

"Kunimitsu…"

"Yumi we need to talk."

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Chapter 2:

She gaped at him, her mouth opening as if to say something then she closed it. Tezuka noticing she wasn't going to talk first he spoke, keeping his face stoic and emotionless.

"Why did you avoid me all week?"

"I was busy."

"Do not lie to me."

She winced as the tone of his voice it was cold and it chilled her to the bone.

"I though you would want to spend time with your team."

"You knew I wanted the team to meet you."

Sighing, she decided the easiest way to get this over and done with was to say it bluntly.

"Tezuka, as soon as your treatment ends you'll go back to Japan, back to your team, and forget all about me. You have to go back to Tokyo, and soon I'll go back to the States. We'll probably never see each other again after leaving this clinic. Your treatment is almost finished. Soon you'll be on a plane back to your team, back to playing with them. I need to get used to that, and for that I need space from you. I need to stop falling before I'm in to deep."

Tezuka's frown had gotten deeper and deeper since he heard her call him by his last name. And although the last sentence had been uttered under her voice he still caught it, but he was oblivious to what she was talking about. In his opinion she was being ridiculous.

"Yumi..." he started, but was interrupted when someone opened the door he was leaning on.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Tezuka, your doctor wants to talk to you, now." Said Hannah.

Tezuka sighed before nodding and taking off. Once she was sure he was out of hearing range. Yumi burst into tears. Hannah who seemed to be expecting it, rushed to her side to hold her. Although Hannah wasn't her official trainer, she and Yumi were close since they had been playing with each other since Yumi had got to the clinic.

"You didn't tell him did you." She stated rather than asked. Yumi just nodded her head. Hannah sighed before pulling the girl into a reassuring hug; however she was determined to sort this mess out. With meant once Yumi had calmed down, she was going to talk to Tezuka.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Tezuka exited the doctors office pleased with the news, but also a slight disappointment realising that some of what Yumi said was true. His shoulder was close to being completely healed, which meant he would most probably be able to play in the Nationals and not just observe his team play.

Deciding he needed a walk to clear his head, he set off on a walk down to the nearest café.

On his way down, he reflected on what he thought about Yumi. He admired the girl that was for certain, she never gave up. She was loyal and always kept her promises. She didn't push things when it was clear that the other person didn't want to talk about it. She was always willing to play tennis. Although she had a fiery temper, and a bad habit of jumping to conclusions, she was overall a nice girl, and easy to get along with, but it had taken a while for her to trust him and to open up about her past.

Tezuka wasn't sure what he felt for Yumi, but he was certain that he didn't want to loose contact with her once they each went their separate ways. He would be sad to leave her but as she had said it was unavoidable. Although he was angry that she would even assume that he would forget about her.

Tezuka's thought were disturbed by a feminine voice yelling his name out loud.

"TEZUKA!!"

Jerking his head up, Tezuka looked around for the source of the noise. He found it across the street he was walking down, in the shape of Hannah sitting outside a bar with a pint in her hand, waving at him to join her.

After a moment of indecision, Tezuka crossed the road and sat down in the seat next to Hannah.

"Boy what you doing out this late, it's almost 10 pm." She asked eyeing him carefully.

"Thinking." Came his curt answer.

"About Yumi?"

"Yes… wait how did you know?"

"Please the way the pair of you dance around each other it obvious. The only two who can't or won't see it is you and her."

"See what?"

"How you feel about her. Realised it yet?"

"No."

Hannah was tempted to bang her head against the table. The boy was oblivious to anything except tennis and school work.

"Right, okay Tezuka when you are with Yumi, just spending time with her, how do you feel?"

"Content."

"And when a guy tries to flirt with her, how do you feel?"

"Annoyed."

"When she's upset how do you feel?"

"I want to make her feel better."

"How do you feel when you can't find her?"

"Concerned."

"Do you approve of her going out on her own at night?"

"No."

"On a date?"

"Never."

"And you still can't tell you are in love with her?" said Hannah bluntly.

Tezuka gaped at her.

He was about to deny the fact when his more logical side made him pause and think about the statement.

Hannah watched as Tezuka drifted off into his mind. She stayed silent and waited for the result. She was tempted to laugh when his head snapped up and he looked at her with eyes wide in shock.

"I'm in love with Yumi………."

Tezuka blinked as the realisation sunk in before thanking Hannah, and then getting up out of the chair he was sitting on and taking off in a full sprint towards the clinic.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

A/N: Sorry it's so short, but I really wanted to end it here. Sorry if Yumi comes off as a Mary-sue. She isn't and it will be shown later. I wrote this all in one go before my exam tomorrow, so forgive any typos.

Hope you enjoy. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Melting a prodigy's heart

A/N: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Last time:

He was about to deny the fact when his more logical side made him pause and think about the statement.

Hannah watched as Tezuka drifted off into his mind. She stayed silent and waited for the result. She was tempted to laugh when his head snapped up and he looked at her with eyes wide in shock.

"I'm in love with Yumi………."

Tezuka blinked as the realisation sunk in before thanking Hannah, and then getting up out of the chair he was sitting on and taking off in a full sprint towards the clinic.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Chapter 3:

Yumi tossed and turned in bed, before throwing her covers off as she came to the conclusion that no matter what she tried, she wouldn't get to sleep.

Sighing she threw a dressing gown on over her nightdress and made her way over to her windowsill.

The sky was clear, she could see the stars clearly and the light of the full moon lit up the grounds and the courts behind the dorms.

She was restless and couldn't sleep. In the hallway she paused in front of Tezuka's room before deciding against talking to him and carried on her way to the clinic's grounds where they had a swing set for the younger children. However Yumi still enjoyed swinging on it once in a while.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Tezuka bent over and rested his hands on his knees while he tried to even out his breath. Sure he had good stamina but even a full out sprint from the town to the clinic would have even worn out Kaidoh.

Lost in his own thoughts for the moment, he knew that he had handled confronting Yumi badly but he had been annoyed and wasn't thinking clearly at the time. With the realization Hannah knocked into him a few minutes still ringing in his mind, he set off for Yumi's room.

When he got to her room he was surprised to find the door open and even more surprised to find her room empty. Puzzled he closed her room and sent off down the corridor in search of her. She couldn't be far.

'Where could she be at this hour? It's nearly 11pm…' thought Tezuka as he let his feet guide him.

He came back to himself as he realized that he'd found her. She was right in front of him, swinging gently on the swing set. She had her back to him as she swung back and forth. Making a decision he walked up carefully behind her, and this time when she swung backwards, his hands closed around the chains on the swing and moving with it he gently brought it to a halt next to the other swing. Yumi gasped as she felt the swing slow and turned her head up and saw him. He heard her whisper his name under her breath in what sounded like shock. She obviously hadn't expected him to come looking for her.

For barely a second their gaze met but Yumi broke it almost immediately and started to stare at the ground below her feet. As Yumi continued to sit there in silence, Tezuka decided to go and sit next to her.

After a few more moments he decided to speak. "Yumi?" he asked.

"Hey," she stared at the floor.

He sighed and leaned back. "Yumi," he said, "Why have you been avoiding me? Why won't you speak to me?"

"I've had a lot on my mind. I've been busy. Sorry." she said quietly. She absentmindedly wrapped her arms around herself protectively.

He looked at her, noting her depressed demeanour. It looked as though she had convinced herself that he was going to leave her and never talk to her again, but he wasn't, and he cared too much about her to hurt her in that way. He sighed as he got up.

Yumi continued to stare at the floor, not wanting to see the anger or rejection in Tezuka's eyes. She was suddenly surprised to find him crouching in front of her and she looked up at his face despite herself.

"Yumi, I thought you trusted me," he said gently, "I'm not upset with you. I wished the team could of met you, but what done is done. But they can meet you next time when I introduce you as my girlfriend, if you'd have me that is."

"What did you say?"

"Will you agree to be my girlfriend?"

Yumi breathed a sigh of relief. That was beyond anything she had expected. Slowly but without breaking their gaze Yumi slowly nodded with a huge smile forming on her lips. Tezuka pulled her up as they stood up and came together into an embrace.

And under the light of the full moon they shared their first kiss as boyfriend and girlfriend.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Yumi embraced Tezuka for the last time as they stood outside the gate for his plane. Both wanted to say something to the other but both were at a loss of words. It had been a month since they had got together, and both were as happy as ever, but now they both felt sadness since they were to part and it was uncertain when they would be able to see each other again.

Tezuka held Yumi close as he tried to convey to her through his hold on her that he loved her.

However when he felt Yumi fiddling with his wrist he let her go and looked down.

"For good luck" said Yumi as she finished tying the bracelet around his wrist. Behind his glasses Tezuka's gaze softened and he reached into the back pocket of his jeans and pulled out a wrapped up package.

Holding it out to Yumi he waited.

Yumi took the package offered to her and unwrapped it. Once he had it fully unwrapped she gasped and threw her arms around Tezuka in a hug and kissed him soundly on the lips.

Tezuka let a small smile creep onto his lips and kissed Yumi on her forehead before releasing her.

"Turn around and I'll put it on for you." He said.

Yumi did as she was asked and after a few seconds the locket was fastened around her neck, with a photo of the pair of them together inside.

"Final call for international flight 5643 to Tokyo, Japan. Departing from gate 7." Announced a computerized voice over the speaker system.

"That's you Kunimitsu, you better go. Don't want you to miss your flight." Said Yumi while unshed tears crept up to her eyes.

Tezuka nodded in affirmation to her statement, however before turning to the gate he pulled Yumi into his arms and kissed her passionately.

Giving her a last squeeze, he let her go and made his way to the gate, but not before whispering in her ear

"I love you Yumi."

A smile was visible on the captain of Seigaku's tennis team face as he boarded the flight because Yumi had answered back:

"I love you too Kunimitsu."

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Almost a month later the Nationals had been won by Seigaku, and Tezuka was back into his everyday routine in Japan. It was a warm Saturday and the Seigaku, Hyoutei and Rikkaidai tennis teams had decided to meet up and play friendly matches against each other.

Tezuka was about to go play Sanada when his phone started to ring.

Digging into his bag he managed to find his phone and answer it before the caller got redirected to his voice mail.

"Moshi Moshi?" said Tezuka.

"Tezuka! How are you? Enjoying being back home? Congratulations on winning the nationals with your team."

"Hannah-san. Thank you. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Different playing as a pro again, but I'm enjoying it."

"Ah. I see."

"By the way how's Yumi doing?" Asked Hannah.

A frown crept onto his face as he answered Hannah's question.

"I don't know I haven't heard from her in a while. She's in the States now since her treatment finished."

"What!!!! She didn't tell you? Her family moved to Tokyo a week ago."

"Nani? I didn't know of this. I suppose she hasn't had time to inform me yet." asked a surprised Tezuka. He hadn't been told of this.

"Tezuka…. Yumi hasn't told you anything?" asked Hannah.

"No. Is there something I should know?" he asked.

"Yeah…." Answered Hannah. Somehow Tezuka knew this news wouldn't be anything good as he felt the feeling of dread start to form in the back of his mind.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

On the other side of the courts, the others were all chatting (or arguing as was the case with Kaidoh and Momo) while waiting for Tezuka to finish up on the phone.

However when they all jumped when they heard the usually stoic captain yell into the phone:

"WHAT !!!!!! WHERE!!!!"

There was a few seconds silence as the person on the phone told him something, and then Tezuka slammed his phone shut and took off like the devil himself was chasing him.

"Tezuka!!" called Oishi after his friend. Throwing worried looks at all the people present, a few seconds later all three teams were running after him out of worry and curiosity about what could possibly be so serious that it had Tezuka so flustered.

As he ran down the streets intent on reaching his destination as fast as possible, one thought was in his mind.

"Yumi……. Why didn't you tell me????"

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

A/N: characters slight OOC I know but if they weren't then this wouldn't make sense. Hope you all enjoy. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Melting a prodigy's heart

A/N: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Last time:

"WHAT!!!!!! WHERE!!!!"

There was a few seconds silence as the person on the phone told him something, and then Tezuka slammed his phone shut and took off like the devil himself was chasing him.

"Tezuka!!" called Oishi after his captain. Throwing worried looks at all the people present, a few seconds later the three teams were running after him out of worry and curiosity about what could possibly be so serious that it had Tezuka so flustered.

As he ran down the streets intent on reaching his destination as fast as possible, one thought was in his mind.

"Yumi……. Why didn't you tell me????"

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Chapter 4:

Behind Tezuka, as they ran the regulars from all three teams tried to come up with a theory as to what had the normally stoic and composed Tezuka into such a panic.

"The only idea I have is that there's a family emergency." Stated Inui as they ran.

"Maybe, but I'm not sure I mean he went really pale and sounded furious on the phone. I think it might be something else." Answered Sanada, a slight frown showing on his forehead.

Inui was cut off when before he could answer as Tezuka turned into a driveway. As they turned they all passed the sign: 'Nariko Emergency Hospital'

They caught up with Tezuka at the information desk where he was talking to the receptionist. As the reached his side the woman answered whatever Tezuka had asked her.

"She's in ICU 12, floor 4 corridor A…"

Tezuka didn't even let the woman finish. He took off towards the stairs and promptly ran up them in search of the room he was looking for.

"Tezuka! Wait up!" Fuji called from behind but Tezuka ignored him as he sprinted past corners and up a flight of stairs before disappearing from view.

They were about to follow him when they heard Atobe ask the receptionist:

"Sorry we are here with him; could you tell us who he is visiting and that person's condition please?"

The receptionist ran he gaze over the lot of them before answering.

"Your friend asked for the room number of a patient named Toyoma Yumi…"

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Tezuka wrenched opened the door to ICU 12 and his gaze automatically landed on the young woman lying asleep on the bed attached to numerous machines and an oxygen mask.

Tezuka shakily made his way to the side of the bed, not wanting to believe what he was saying but after what Hannah told him, he knew it was true, he just strongly wished it wasn't. He knelt down on the floor letting his arms and upper torso lean on the hospital bed.

"Oh, Yumi..." he whispered, as tears started to form in his eyes. He reached out and touched her face. "I know you hate looking weak but why didn't you tell me?" He spoke softly. He let his hand move down to hold her own. _I love you, Yumi. Please don't give up. _He thought. She gripped his hand slightly and he looked up at her. Her eyes were clenched tightly for a moment before she opened them. She reached up and pulled the mask off her face and looked at him.

"Kunimitsu?"

Yumi closed her eyes, a tear sliding down her face at the shock of seeing him there by her side. Tezuka wiped the tear from her cheek gently.

"Yumi," Tezuka said softly. "You should have told me. You should have told me you have a lung tumour. You should have told me you had cancer. I would have been by your side every step of the way." Tezuka reprimanded softly. Yumi nodded slightly, but winced. Tezuka kissed her softly. "I was so afraid... I've never been so scared in my life, Yumi. I don't know what I'll do if..." Yumi looked up at him; a tear was sliding down his face. His head was bowed so she couldn't see his eyes from under his hair and the reflection off his glasses. She reached up and touched his face.

"I love you, Kunimitsu, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't want to worry you." she said softly. He looked down at her, the left corner of his mouth upturned a little.

" Idiot. I don't care if you make me worry. I love you." Answered Tezuka, allowing himself to smile at her. "How long are you in hospital for? When is your operation?"

Yumi smiled back at him before saying:

"You have perfect timing Kunimitsu. My operation is today. Will you stay?"

"Of course I will Yumi. I'll be there as you go in and I'll be here when you come out, and every day after that." Stated Tezuka while squeezing her hand tightly against his chest.

"Thank you. By the way we have an audience Kunimitsu." Said Yumi as she giggled slightly, her gaze on the entrance to her room.

"A what?" asked Tezuka.

With a puzzled frown on his face, he turned his head to the door only to withhold a groan.

There in the doorway were the members of Rikkaidai, Seigaku and Hyoutei tennis teams trying to spy discreetly on him.

"What..." started Tezuka but he was distracted by Yumi tugging gently on his hand.

Turning to her, he bent down to listen as she whispered to him:

"I would like to meet your friends Kunimitsu."

Tezuka sighed before raising his voice so it would carry out to the corridor.

"Stop acting like idiots and get in here. Yumi wants to meet you all."

With that the boys outside all came in each with a sheepish or embarrassed expression on their faces.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Tezuka was having trouble not smiling as his girlfriend quickly made friends with every member of all three tennis teams. How she put up with Atobe's boasting and posturing however was beyond him.

They had been chatting for all most two hours now, and Tezuka was glad seeing as his teammates and the others were distracting Yumi from dwelling on the operation that she was going to undergo later.

Everybody's attention was grasped when the door opened and in came the Doctor in charge of Yumi' surgery. "Yumi...are you ready?"

Yumi gazed at the doctor, and then looked at Tezuka who smiled at her, earning him gaping looks from everyone else in the room, before she turned back to the doctor and said:

"Yes...I think I am."

It was like a procession in the hospital halls as everyone followed the doctor and Yumi out of the room and to the operating room

Tezuka held on firmly to Yumi's hand as he walked along side her bed.

"Kunimitsu..." Yumi started knowing that he would know exactly what she was thinking.

Tezuka smiled softly at her. "Everything's going to be fine, Yumi. I'll be here when you wake up."

Yumi felt a wave of relief at her boyfriends' words and smiled back at him lovingly.

They all came to a stop. As the doctor stopped in front of the doors leading to the operating room "Here we are Yumi."

Yumi nodded.

The bed started to move into the operating room but it paused once more when Tezuka grabbed her hand.

"Kunimitsu..."

"Yumi..." Tezuka's eyes brimmed with tears hidden behind his glasses."I love you."

With that Yumi disappeared into the operating room and the occupied light switched on.

Tezuka stared at the door for a few seconds, only somewhat aware of the eyes of all three tennis teams on him, before he turned and went to the small couch situated opposite the door and gracelessly collapsed on it and closed his eyes.

He was jostled with his thought when he felt someone sit next to him. Opening his eyes he saw Fuji sitting next to him with his eyes open and everyone else watching him, each with a varying amount of concern in their eyes.

"Tezuka?" ask Atobe, his voice tinged with worry and missing its usual arrogance.

"I'm fine. Sorry to have ruined our matches. You can all go. You don't need to be here." Answered Tezuka in a stoic voice.

After that was said, Tezuka closed his eyes and let his head fall back, signifying that he didn't want to talk.

He heard some mumbling and whispering around him before the sound of many retreating footsteps reached his ears. Tezuka wasn't really paying attention; his thoughts were centred on the young woman who was in the operation room.

However his eyes flew opened when a cup of coffee was shoved into his hands. Blinking as he started at the coffee in his hands, he turned his gaze upwards, and was shocked and puzzled at the sight before him.

Fuji was still sitting next to him with Kawamura next to him on the sofa. Across the hall sitting on the floor their backs against the wall were Momoshiro and Echizen. Inui was sitting on the arm of the sofa next Kawamura, Kaidoh was leaning against the sofa while sitting crossed legged on the floor in front of Kawamura. In front of Tezuka was Oishi, who had put the coffee into his hands, and hovering around him was Eiji.

"What…" started to ask Tezuka but Oishi interrupted him.

"Tezuka, we are a team; and teammates look out for one another. We're staying with you."

Tezuka looking at him and Oishi smiled back at him. Tezuka turned his gaze to Eiji; Eiji smiled as well and said "Hoi Hoi!" Turning to Fuji who smiled at him this time with his eyes closed, Kawamura gave his a thumbs up, Inui pushed his glasses up his nose and said " Ie Data." While a smile tugged at his lips. Kaidoh nodded and gave a hiss. Momoshiro gave a punch in the air and said "Yeah!" and lastly Echizen tipped his cap and said his famous catchphrase "Mada Mada Dane"

Tezuka nodded, and then turned his thoughts back to Yumi. Barely ten minutes later, a voice drew him away from his thoughts and back to the hospital hallway.

"Saa, Tezuka how did you meet Yumi-chan?" asked a curious Tensai.

Tezuka looked at Fuji before answered the question and telling his teammates about his girlfriend.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

A/N: sorry it took a while. Been on holiday with no internet. Also got hit with an amazing idea for a novel so I've been holed up writing that. Hope you like this chapter. One more chapter till this fic is complete. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Melting a prodigy's heart

A/N: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Last time:

"Tezuka, we are a team; and teammates look out for one another. We're staying with you."

Tezuka looking at him and Oishi smiled back at him. Tezuka turned his gaze to Eiji; Eiji smiled as well and said "Hoi Hoi!" Turning to Fuji who smiled at him this time with his eyes closed, Kawamura gave his a thumbs up, Inui pushed his glasses up his nose and said " Ie Data." While a smile tugged at his lips. Kaidoh nodded and gave a hiss. Momoshiro gave a punch in the air and said "Yeah!" and lastly Echizen tipped his cap and said his famous catchphrase "Mada Mada Dane"

Tezuka nodded, and then turned his thoughts back to Yumi. Barely ten minutes later, a voice drew him away from his thoughts and back to the hospital hallway.

"Saa, Tezuka how did you meet Yumi-chan?" asked a curious Tensai.

Tezuka looked at Fuji before answered the question and telling his teammates about his girlfriend.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Chapter 5:

The first thing that she noticed was the stark white ceiling and the bright artificial light.

Yumi had to blink several times in order to allow her eyes to adjust to the light. Once she could see, he noticed something else. There was a warm weight resting on her left arm and part of her stomach. It wasn't an uncomfortable weight, it was a comforting one. Looking down she immediately recognized the person that was using her unintentionally for a pillow, and holding onto her hand like it was a lifeline.

Brown unruly hair, slight frown on his forehead, thin wire glasses, and a Seigaku team jacket.

Tezuka was asleep; half slumped in a plastic chair, and half leaning on her bed.

Smiling, Yumi lifted her free hand and gently brushed some strands of his hair out his eyes. Tezuka stirred but didn't wake. Yumi was content with just watching him peacefully. She wondered what time it was, how long had it been since she had gone in for her operation.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the door to her room opening.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Fuji opened the door to Yumi's hospital room, balancing two cups of coffee. One for him and one for Tezuka. It had been 3 days since the operation and Yumi had yet to wake up. Thankfully, the doctor had said that this was completely normal. Tezuka refused to leave her side; as a result the members of the Seigaku team were all taking turn in keeping him company.

As he put the coffees down on a table in the room, he turned to wake slumbering Tezuka, only to have his eyes shoot open and a sincere smile for on his face.

"Ohayo Fuji-san." Said Yumi gently to Tezuka's team mate.

"Yumi-chan. You're awake. How are you feeling?" asked Fuji, forgetting completely about his coffee and Tezuka, as he made his way over to seat next to the unoccupied side of Yumi's bed.

"I feel fine, a bit woozy, but fine. How long has it been since my operation?"

"You've been unconscious for 3 days, but apparently that's normal."

"3 Days!!!" echoed a shocked Yumi. Her gaze strayed back to Tezuka.

"He hasn't left your side since you had your operation. He cares about you a lot." Stated Fuji.

"Really?" asked Yum as her heart swelled with love for Tezuka.

Fuji was reassured when he saw the love in her eyes. She clearly loved Tezuka and much as he loved her.

"Let's wake him up shall we?" said Fuji as he stood and walked around the bed to come to a stop right next to his still asleep captain.

"Let him sleep he looks peaceful." Said Yumi.

"Sorry, if he finds out you woke up and I didn't wake him up, will have me running laps for the next year, maybe longer…"

"He wouldn't" said a sceptical Yumi.

"He would. Trust me." Stated Fuji.

That said Fuji leant down so that his mouth was barely inches from Tezuka's ear. Taking a deep breath, Fuji went about waking up Tezuka.

"TEZUKA !!!!!"

Tezuka jolted awake, and shot up from his seat, glasses askew, and eyes wide.

Straightening his glasses he turned to the person who had yelled.

"FUJI….." he growled out, annoyed at being woken up so roughly.

Fuji merely smiled at him and pointed at something behind him. Tezuka glanced behind him before turning her gaze back to Fuji.

Fuji watched amused as he waited for Tezuka's brain to catch up with what he had actually seen behind him.

Sure enough, Tezuka did a double take. His eyes went wide before he spun around so fast that Fuji was sure he would get whiplash.

Tezuka spun round eyes wide in shock and disbelief. His brown eyes stared into a pair of green eyes that he knew only too well.

"Yumi…."

"Good morning Kunimitsu."

Tezuka didn't answer. He moved forward and Yumi found herself in his arms, with him pressing into the crook of her shoulder and neck.

Yumi hugged him back . They were hugging each other as if would kill each other to let go.

Neither noticed Fuji slip out the door.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Fuji closed the door gently behind him, giving the two some privacy. Turning around he almost walked into Oishi who had come to switch places with him.

"Morning Fuji. How's Tezuka." Asked Oishi.

"She's awake." Said Fuji.

"What?!!"

"Yumi-chan is awake."

Oishi gasped in surprise, before smiling.

"Let's leave them alone then. Come one we need to tell the others." Said Oishi as he turned to leave.

Fuji started to follow, but spared a last glance to the closed door where his best friend was.

'I'm glad you're happy Tezuka' he thought as he followed Oishi.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

3 Months later…..

Fuji checked his watch and frowned at the time he read on it. Looking at Oishi who shrugged his shoulders indicating he too didn't know what was keeping them.

"Maybe they changed their mind…" said Oishi

"I doubt it.." answered Fuji.

Before Oishi could answer their resident Diva burst into the conversation unannounced, and loudly…

"Where is Tezuka? He is supposed to be here. How dare he be late for Ore-sama's party!" exclaimed Atobe.

"Monkey-King! You're loud!" stated Echizen who was nearby.

"Don't call me that you brat!!!" Atobe's attention drawn to the insolent freshman.

"Echizen, Atobe… please don't start another one of your arguments." Said a weary Oishi, knowing that they would anyway.

It was the last week of summer vacation. Because of that fact Atobe was using it as an excuse to throw a black tie party for a few tennis teams. All members of Hyoutei, Rikkaidai, Fudomine, St. Rudolph, Yamabuki, and Seigaku were invited.

Everyone had arrived except one person….. The captain of Seigaku. Tezuka.

"If he doesn't turn up in 5 minutes, I'm gonna go look for him." Stated an irritated Fuji.

Oishi turned his attention away from Atobe and Echizen's verbal battle to answer Fuji but stopped halfway and gaped at the two who had just walked into the room.

The room quickly fell into silence, as everyone started at the newcomers.

Dressed in a black tuxedo, like everyone else in the room, standing in the doorway was Tezuka Kunimitsu.

But what everyone was looking at was his companion. A brunette with dazzling emerald eyes who was standing at Tezuka's side, his arm wrapped possessively around her waist.

Yumi was a vision. The green silk halter neck, opened back, dress she wore hung to her like a second skin and the flared at the hips. Her hair was curled and tumbling down her back and through the slit up the leg of the dress you could see the stiletto sandals she was wearing.

The silence was broken typically by Eiji, who bounded over to the couple yelling "YUMI-CHAN!!!!" before glomping her.

"Guess that's why they're late" stated Fuji with a chuckle.

"Yeah. I'm surprised he actually agreed to her wearing that…" commented Oishi next to him.

"THAT'S YUMI!!!!!! The girl from the hospital." Exclaimed a shocked Atobe.

"Yeah, she's buchou's girlfriend, and good at tennis." Stated Echizen

Yukimura who was listening in with interest asked "How do you know that?"

"Since she was discharged from hospital, she and Tezuka have been joined at the hip. So she's been at our practices and joins in." answered Oishi.

"More like Tezuka won't let her out of his sight." Said Fuji with a chuckle.

"He loves her a lot. Doesn't he?" said Sanada while observing the couple.

"Yeah he does." Answered Fuji a sincere smile on his face.

"Well let's not just stand here! Let's go say hello." Announced Atobe before flouncing off in direction of the couple, with the others following more sedately.

Fuji smiled to himself as he watched his best friend show his smile freely to everyone around him.

'Well Tezuka…It seems like someone finally melted your heart and taught you to love. I wish you all the happiness in the world.' He thought before joining the others.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

A/N: It's finished. Hope you enjoyed this story. Please review. Ciao


End file.
